


Back

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, and written just before it aired, set after S02EP12, so sorry in advance if anything is wrong after the ep airs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: Alec feels guilty when he sees Magnus back in his body.[SET AFTER S02EP12 BUT WRITTEN BEFORE THE ACTUAL EP AIRED]





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m in a big SH group chat and we found a fanfic that was particularly upsetting (I’m using nice terms right now you should have seen the chat) so, I decided to write this in retaliation. Because I don’t wanna spread hate, I will not link what fic it is or who wrote it. I just thought instead of being angry I should write a short bitter sweet thing instead.

Alec could tell Magnus was back right away. There was an air of  _ something wrong _ when he interacted with Valentine in his boyfriend’s body. Even when Alec spoke to “Magnus” as he left the Institute, there was just...something not quite right about the conversation. Now, even though Magnus was back in his body, there was still something not quite right.

Alec has seen Magnus scared before, for a split second. This was different. He seemed less scared and more...empty. Like there was nothing in Magnus’s body at all now.   
“Magnus?”

Alec didn’t like the way Magnus looked at him. He didn’t like that Magnus looked so broken. 

Without a word, the Shadowhunter stepped forward and hugged the Warlock tightly. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt Magnus’s arms wrap around him and his face press into his neck. They stood there, silently, for a while. A horrible thought flashed through Alec’s mind, the last time he touched Magnus, Magnus was in Valentine’s body when Alec shoved him against a wall. Alec knew that if he were in Magnus’s shoes, he’d be angry. His emotions had been running so high lately.

“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t.”  
"I was wrong."  
"You didn't know."  
" _I should have._ "

Magnus looked up at Alec and Alec held him tighter. "I hurt you. I hurt you and realized that there was a man who wasn't you in your body. I'm sorry."  


Magnus was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "Apology accepted, Alexander."  


There was another moment of silence as Magnus pressed his face into Alec's neck again. "Stay with me."  
"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larlarinlalaland if you have any prompts!


End file.
